Don't You Dare
by Brokencydeven
Summary: Megatron has always desired Prime's death. And now that it's happened, by his own servo, nothing makes sense. Why does he want him back? Why does Megatron regret it when that's all he ever wanted since the war had even started? Slash.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers.

**A/N: **This story is really old. I personally don't like it. But others seemed to. I just edited what I could without rewriting the damn thing. Please, try to enjoy. If it's not so horribly written.

*This has no specific time or place, it was just a twisted idea. I _love_ Optimus to death, but I'm_ in love_ Megatron and making him offline Optimus was actually fun to write. Hopefully I offended no soul nor spark.

**Rated: **Honestly, I'm tied between mature and teen. Both works, but CHARACTER DEATH!

* * *

The bitter sound of a metal screech echoed. Megatron turned and thrusted his sword forward, lunging into Optimus Prime. Thick, silver sword ripping through Optimus' chassis, breaking the end of the windshield of his armor as a scream was sounded. It was Optimus' scream. A deep, excruciating screech of pain followed by immediate silence. Megatron barely caught sight of what he has just done. He looked down to the energon slowly beginning to leak energon on the sides and glanced slightly up to Optimus' face plates, his optics wide and filled more with the grey lens than azure pupils. A whimper and groan emanated roughly through Prime's vocalizer as his stance weakened immensely.

"Megatron.."

Optimus' intakes spiked as pain rifled his systems. He began coughing up little bits of energon.

Megatron's optic twitched as he scanned Optimus' body in shock.

"What?" he whispered in frustration and confusion.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Megatron roared as Optimus groaned slightly, chirping from the pain in his abdomen and chassis as he eyed Megatron, optics weary and depleted of its usual fine, azure shade.

It currently was fading gently into nothing. The tyrant's optic ridges cocked upwards, emotion swarming in his bloody optics.

"Prime! Don't you _dare_ offline your optics!" Megatron coldly warned, his vocals chilling.

Prime glanced up, his face plates weak, and retracted his battle mask, looking as if he wanted to speak. No words came though, and the Decepticon leader waited impatiently for words. Any words that would tell him what exactly is going on, because death was not what Megatron wanted to assume. His optics began viciously blurring due to Prime's silence.

"Optimus?!"

His fangs barring as he slightly shivered. Optimus' paint job began fading as he blinked, slowly and painfully.

"-Brother.." The Autobot leader whined softly.

Megatron looked down to his chassis, his very own sword going through and in between the center of Optimus' frame. The tyrant retracted the sword and withdrew piles energon. He winced as Prime groaned in pain as energon swelled in his fading optics, leaking down his cheek struts.

"Don't you dare even.." Megatron scowled as if threatening him that if he were to seize intaking, he would torture him.

Megatron's servo shot up, grasping the Autobot's chin, his other servo's talons sliding to Optimus' neck cables, supporting the offlining mech. A lot of energon fell down to the ground from the severe wound, piles at a time. Bits of it dripped from Optimus' lip components.

"Megat-tronus..."

Megatron's optic twitched at the name; _Megatronus_. Prime offline his optics and took a deep, mournful breath.

"I'll meet you-" he shivered and his dim azure optics stared into those of Megatron, "In the Will.. Of Allsparks.." he choked, yet his voice's classical and beautiful depth remained.

Optimus fell limp and too his knees, color fading to gray. The ex-gladiator's optic ridges arched as his lip components opened in shock and disbelief. He had always wanted this moment. Craved it even. But now that it's come, his whole world was falling apart because Optimus Prime was dead. And by his hand, too. Why did he feel so lost and lonesome? It dumbfounded Megatron as he stepped back from the corpse of what is now scrap metal. This isn't how he expected this to go. Not this way, he was expecting Optimus to be on his highest guard and leave the fight omitted as always because the Autobots or Decepticons who interrupt them.

If it were to happen, he desired to kill Optimus slowly, tantalize him and remind him of what he and Orion used to have, and laugh as Prime cried and offline in the most excruciating pain and absolutely love every nanosecond of it. That was Megatron's purpose. His dreams, if you may. It was his top priority and he thought about the very death everyday since Orion Pax was murdered by the Council and Optimus was born from the ashes of the pitiful scrap. But this.. this was mortifying for Megatron. _His_ Optimus was offline. Yes,_ his_ Optimus Prime. Megatron claimed him just as he had claimed Orion Pax, technically they are the same mech and always have been, but Megatron would never compare the two. He was in love with Orion Pax and the day his helm was so negatively turned to the Council, Megatron swore by Primus that he would destroy Optimus Prime.

And now that it has been accomplished... the Decepticon blinked, feeling coolant swelling in his optics and hesitating to let it fall down freely to his chin. The tyrant then, at last, turned and strode away, eyeing Soundwave. He was standing there, just watching him as if he enjoyed to see Megatron in so much pain and confusion. As if the sight _pleased _Soundwave. Enraged, the ex-gladiator cringed as he was passing the silent mech, waiting for him too comment on the scene.

What mech wouldn't have a word to say about what was witnessed? It actually frightened Megatron by the least. But he walked past his third-in-command and his limps moved awkwardly, aware of the slim mech stalking behind him, dragging the corpse with them. Megatron listened to the sound of his once sweet bondmate glide across the Earth and into the ground-bridge. The whirls of aqua shades and turquoise circling around them. Megatron allowed himself to offline his optics as if he were begging for forgiveness from Primus himself, to revive the Matrix of Leadership and bring back his Optimus. Just so he could resume trying to rid of him once more. Or perhaps, he would try something new, something more.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? Oh, and by the way, this is not my first story, despite what my profile states. I've deleted a couple of stories cause they were literally shit stories. (I have a DA account with a Megatron/Optimus story) And I have no idea if this is any better than those other ones.


End file.
